


He Smiled

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What made you fall in love with him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What made you fall in love with him?"

"He smiled!"

Those simple words were the only words he needed to explain just how Danny had won his heart.

Rachel felt a sharp stab of jealousy, instantly understanding, as she looked down into her wine glass before looking back at the man who had won Danny’s heart. Danny’s smile could melt the coldest heart and charm his way into others. It was quick and freely given, a smile that often had and still could light up her darkest hour.

"He smiled!" 

Yes, that was all the explanation that Steve McGarrett needed to say. Those two words answered her question so well, as he allowed his own small smile to grace his lips. Danny Williams had stolen his heart with a simple smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a question Rachel had asked Steve a few days before, but it was a question Chin needed Danny to answer for him.

"What made you fall in love with him?" Chin asked reluctantly, not wanting to know but finding himself needing to know the reason why Steve McGarrett had won Danny's heart.

It was a question Steve had been asked by Rachel just a few days before and it was a question that Danny did not even have to think about the answer to. "He smiled!" Danny smiled as he stared lovingly across Chin's shoulder at the man who was ordering another round of drinks for the three of them.

Chin felt a sharp stab of jealousy, instantly understanding, as he looked down into his beer glass before looking back at the man who he loved with all his heart. Steve's smile might have won Danny's heart but Danny's smile had won his.

"He smiled!" 

It was the only explanation that Danny gave and the one explanation that Chin understood so well. But those two words broke his heart, shattering it into a million pieces. Those two words and the knowledge that his own love for Danny would, for now, remain unspoken and unknown to the other man.

Nodding silently, Chin took another sip of his beer as he looked over the rim of his glass at the man whom he loved, aware that just like Steve had won Danny's heart, Danny Williams had stolen his heart with a simple smile.


End file.
